Cry Havok --- HISHE
by TieDyeJackson
Summary: Though I did enjoy the final two season of Grimm, it felt like a different show. The thing I liked about the previous seasons were that they were so character driven in their own little world. Here's how I think it should have ended to make way for a better S5 then we got. I suck at summaries.
1. Chapter 1

Nick is running so fast down the stairs that, even with all his Grimmness, his lungs feel like they are going to explode.

He's running on autopilot and he doesn't even cast an eye towards Rispoli running towards him. He knows Juliette is out there with Diana and his stride isn't even broken as his blade frees Rispoli's head from his neck. "JULIETTE" he screams, over and over the blood pounding in his ears as he runs towards the fast fleeing group.

Diana stops and turns towards him and she will not be moved even as the King pulls at her shoulders and Juliette turns towards him and steels herself, a look of death and hatred marring the face he once looked upon with love.

They all come to a standstill and all the noise fades into the background as the Diana smiles at him. They seem to be all frozen in place as the little girl's eyes begin to glow , the smile never leaving her face and he can feel her gaze taking him in with a child-like scrutiny.

He feels the tension in his arms relax as he sees the locket floating towards him and feels an overwhelming compulsion to grab it. The memories flooding into him makes feel like the locket is burning his hand when he has it in his grasp.

Time begins again as the roar of the blades of the helicopter fill the once empty void and he is still looking at Diana who almost seems to have a look of sadness and compassion on her face.

"It seems Mr Burkhardt you have seized the day," His head snaps towards the King and his hand grips at his blade and even though the King seems to project this constant air of superiority, the fear in him is running off in waves.

"But I'm sure you are a man of reason, and some sort of an agreement can be made to benefit us both." And Nick finally know the look of the devil himself as The King's hand extend and a warm smile spreads across his lips.

Nick feels like he is going to vomit and all the hate that has been bottle up inside threatens to spew forth. He quickly turns as he feels a hand on his shoulder to see a very confused Monroe. The look of confusion turns to intensity in a split second and Nick feels a bit of the load rise off his shoulders as he knows Monroe, with one look, has confirmed he will follow him to the gates of Hell no matter what he decides.

He feels the burn of the hot lead as it fills his side and the warmth of The King's blood spraying against his face as he turns to see The King falling to his knees in front of Juliette who held her reddened hand up and smiled.

His eyes went to the direction of the bang and a few feet in front of him stood The Captain, his gun smoking.

"Renard, get your daughter and bring her over here," Monroe yells but Nick barely registers his yell, even if it is right by his ear.

The look on The Captain's face, too calm, too cool, too collected. Even for him.

Something was wrong.

That shot wasn't friendly fire.

"Change in plans," Sean quickly raises his weapon again firing a round into Monroe and Nick quickly moves only to hear a click "Damn, should have checked before I shot my father".

Nick collapses to his knees as he feels the gush of his own blood running down his side. He looks over towards Monroe holding his bleeding gut on the ground and prays that his friend can survive this, if he does not.

Diana run towards them and she stands there, her eyes begin to glow again and both he and Monroe scream out in pain as his wound feels like it's on fire. It feels like an eternity but when it's done he realizes even though he is still in rough shape the wound has been burned shut.

He feels like he could lose consciousness any minute but he has to protect the girl. He sees Renard embrace Juliette.

"Take care of them, and bring my daughter" He says as he locks eyes with Nick and then casually walk away.

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

Renard is content with the fact that everything seems to be falling into place. He feels bad at the loss of this Grimm but when he gets to Vienna he will have so many more of them at his disposal. He knew that his loyal moles and his contacts were all converging on the castle as he walked and by the time they reached Vienna it would be firmly under his control. Anyone who opposed would be dealt with quickly.

The King is Dead, Long Live the King.

He throws open the door of the helicopter and snaps the neck of the pilot before he can even take a breath. When the helmet drops off and Meisner dead eyes meet his, he is disappointed. He wouldn't have had to dirty his hands with his father after all if he had been patient. He shrugs as pushes Meisner to the ground and takes his seat.

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

Juliette gives Diana a backhand across the face so hard that the girl flies a little before falling to the ground unconscious. Nick screams as she uses one hand to raise Monroe in the air. He screams for her to stop only to realize that the Juliette he knew was dead. His eyes fill with tears as he grabs his wayward blade. He adjust his leap mid-flight and the blade lands on her wrist instead of her neck.

She's screaming as he finds the strength to not only pull Monroe away but rescue Diana, unconscious in the crook of his arm.

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

"Where the hell is, Diana?" Renard yells towards the back of the helicopter as it starts lifting off.

"I was kind of distracted" Juliette screams as she shows him her lack of hand.

Renard slams his fist into his knee but quickly regains his cool after a very deep breath.

"We will be back. To collect my wayward daughter and kill them all"

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

By the time they get back to Bud's everyone was tired and worn down.

Wu and Hank could hardly believe what had transpired as a pissed off Monroe ranted the whole way.

They had lost an ally. They had gained a powerful enemy. But they had saved Diana.

And as a tearful and joyful Adalind embraced her returned child, Nick knew that this was only the beginning.

A war was coming.

But they would be ready.


	2. Chapter 2

-G-G-G-G-G-G-G-G-G-G-G-G-G-G-G-G-G-G-G-G-G-G-G-G-G-G-G-G-G-G-G-G

AUTHORS NOTE

To be honest everyone, this was supposed to just be a one shot I just forgot to mark it complete, but I've gotten reviews and plenty of PMs that want to continue with my story.

I've done a little snippet here, a newscast that tickled my fancy and I hope you have as much fun reading it as I had writing it.

I'm kicking a few ideas around with where I want to go with this but welcome constructive criticism and ideas.

Keep in mind, this is un-betaed so please be kind.

Tell me what you think and hopefully you want me to continue.

-G-G-G-G-G-G-G-G-G-G-G-G-G-G-G-G-G-G-G-G-G-G-G-G-G-G-G-G-G-G-G-G

*** ONE YEAR LATER ***

"And a good morning to you, Portland. Our top story today is of course the underdog win of the mayoral race, which finally came to a close last night with a landslide victory where you would least expect it, over to you, Susan."

"Thanks, Tom and what a victory it was for local business owner turned mayor, Bud Wurstner. What many thought a longshot is now a reality, and I for one couldn't be happier. The relative unknown man came to national attention a little over 9 months ago saving a bus full of children that had plunged into the Columbia River. Through his heroic effort, not a life was lost and that catapulted him into the spotlight.

Luckily for us, he parlayed that heroic gesture into a seat of the mayoral race. With his "everyman" platform and charming yet befuddled personality he had everyone, including this anchor, wearing an "I'm Your Bud" campaign button.

It seems that a combination of his genuine humbleness, a ringing endorsement from our retiring Mayor David Greenwalt, and the juxtaposition of no-nonsense Now Deputy Mayor Adalind Schade to his staff paid off. Our KATU cameras were there last night for the exception speech."

-G-G-G-G-G-G-G-G-G-G-G-G-G-G-G-G-G-G-G-G-G-G-G-G-G-G-G-G-G-G-G-G-G

"Wow.

Just Wow.

I don't think I can say anything but wow, right now. You like me, you really like me!

But, in all seriousness, folks, I am humbled and honored that you would elect me.

I was just a humble refrigerator repairman and now I am the Mayor of this beautiful city!

Of course, I'd like to thank my staff and volunteers that helped me reach this podium here today.

I'd like to thank my loving wife and children who supported me through this all.

And I'd like to especially thank Detective Nicholas Burkhardt, who showed me what it's like to be a real hero.

I was a quiet guy, timid and scared but my friendship with Nick showed me what a man could be.

When I saw that bus swerve and plunge into the river, my first thought was "What would Nick Do" and the rest came naturally.

And of course, I would like to thank you, The People. Of course, I would like to that all of you that voted for me. Without you , this wouldn't have been possible.

And I promise that I will try to live up to and even exceed the expectations and faith you have put in me and my team.

And none of this, Mayor Wurstner or Mr. Wurstner stuff. My father was Mr. Wurstner. You can call me Bud, or Mayor Bud, if you feel the need to be formal.

I'm your pal, I'm your friend, and now I'm your Mayor. Thank You, Thank You, Thank You.

Wow"

-G-G-G-G-G-G-G-G-G-G-G-G-G-G-G-G-G-G-G-G-G-G-G-G-G-G-G-G-G-G-G-G-G

"And that nervous charm comes out in spades, and makes us fall in love with him over again. Both Tom and I , all the KATU team, and all of Portland wishes you luck, Mr Mayor. And now, over to Bob for the weather."


	3. Chapter 3

Nick's head throbbed as he tried to shelter his eyes from the onslaught of an unforgiving sun the bled from between the bedroom curtains. Last night had been a flurry of cameras and photo ops. He was still just a detective but he was the man endorsed by the new Mayor in his inauguration speech.

He must have shook a million hands and grinned so much his face hurt. The champagne flowed freely and he may have partaken a bit too much.

Luckily, it was a Friday night and they didn't have the kids so they had fun. He was now paying for it the morning after and was barely conscious as he dragged himself into the en-suite bathroom. He turned the cold all the way up to wash the cobwebs away.

He wondered how Adalind was faring as she hadn't been beside him when he was so rudely awoken. He was surprised that they had made it to the bedroom at all with the way they had carried on in the cab…and on the porch…and on the sofa…and on the stairs. He chuckled to himself. It was only a few months ago that they had finally given into their impulses and tension thanks to alcohol and here it was, helping them along again.

In those short few months, he had memorized every contour of her body and ever sound she would elicit at his touch. Though with two kids, her running the campaign, his police work and the Grimm moonlighting, sometimes it was stolen moments in the shower or before they thundered into the room in the mornings.

It seemed to hit him all at once as the cold water took effect. He was finally becoming coherent and realizing, for the first time in a long while, He was truly happy.

G-G-G-G-G-G-G-G-G-G-G-G-G-G-G-G-G-G-G-G-G-G-G-G-G-G-G-G-G-G-G-G

Adalind was a nervous wreck. This was her third set of eggs and second set of bacon, she wanted to make sure everything was perfect.

Everything had been going great for her lately. She was now Deputy Mayor. She had both her children finally and Nick had just been perfect as a partner and father. They were finally hitting their stride and then a few week ago the headaches had started happening. She had went to Rosalee for help and it was then she had found out her powers were returning. Why did life always find a way to screw her over!

Rosalee had kept her secret but when they dropped off the kids with the couple to await the election results, she had kind have nudged Adalind in the direction of telling Nick now that they were alone. Her stomach had never been so tied up in knots.

How would he react?

What would he do?

Would he try to take Kelly away from her?

The hell that Juliette had put him through when she turned had been horrific. She knew that the death of his mother still deeply affected him as well as the sting of betrayal. She didn't want to keep lying to him but the alternative was weighing heavily on her mind.

"Well, what a great thing to wake up to!" She jumped as a freshly showered and dressed Nick made his way from the stairs to the kitchen.

"I thought I would surprise you" She smiled nervously as he sat at the kitchen island and dug in to his huge breakfast.

She watched him as he ate his meal, the words almost slipping off her tongue. He looked up and his face dropped.

"Where are my manners?" He hopped up from his seat and kissed her on the cheek "Good Morning, Beautiful and thank you for the breakfast". He smiled but it faltered as he looked at her. "What's wrong, I can tell something is bothering you?"

She cursed inwardly as he held her hand. Why did he have to be so damned sweet!

"I have something to tell you, and I don't know how you'll react" She replied.

"Whatever it is, I'm sure we can handle it" He said with a smile as he sat her down in his spot and pulled out a chair to face her, clasping her hands firmly in his.

"Just promise me, you'll hear me out!" She shouted with a wavering voice.

"Sure, sweetheart, I definitely will"

He flinched as she slowly woged and she pulled her hands back like they had been scalded.

There was a long period of silence that stretched out in the room. Adalind had lowered her head and she could only hear her own heart thundering in her ears.

She felt Nick's fingers lift her chin and he just looked at her.

She was hideous and ugly and a monster! She just hoped Nick would take care of her children even if he did have to kill her. She wouldn't raise a hand in protest.

She saw a brief glimpse of hesitation in his eyes before they steeled with that Grimm certainty she saw many times before.

And then he kissed her.

G-G-G-G-G-G-G-G-G-G-G-G-G-G-G-G-G-G-G-G-G-G-G-G-G-G-G-G-G-G-G-G

The sound of the door opening made him pull away from her but not before quickly pressing his forehead against hers, "We will talk about this later?" He mumbled and went in for another peck before doing a quick about face

"Daddy !" Diana slammed into his legs with full force as she squeezed them like she would never let them go. He was very firm on her (no powers at school, even if you are really mad!) but anyone could see he doted on her like she was his. He was always the one who had to cuddle her and tell her a bedtime story. He loved it because with all the time she had spent with his mother and her supernatural ability of recollection, he felt like she was still with him.

Kelly, though, paid no attention to his father as he pulled on his partner's collar babbling "Wu,Wu,Wu" happily.

"Thought I would soften the blow of having to make you work on your day off by picking up the rug rats for you" Wu said as he playfully made a funny face at his little admirer. He saw the look that Adalind shot his way and threw up the one hand that wasn't holding Kelly, "Don't shoot the messenger, this is from the big boss, yours and his …"

Nick perked up at the sound of that, "Is there something wrong with Bud… Mayor Wurstner?" He corrected himself.

"Well the Mayor is always a bit jumpy but this comes from Hank."

"Time to get to work I suppose. Will you be alright with our little dynamic duo?" Nick smiled and look towards Adalind.

She stole her son from the arms of Wu and he gurgled happily "Sure daddy. Just don't be too long if you can help it. We need to continue our conversation from this morning"

"That we shall" Nick smiled as he grabbed his coat and followed Wu out the door.

G-G-G-G-G-G-G-G-G-G-G-G-G-G-G-G-G-G-G-G-G-G-G-G-G-G-G-G-G-G-G-G

"Did I interrupt something this morning?" Wu queried to the silent car, breaking Nick out of his thoughts.

"Oh nothing much, Adalind is a Hexenbiest again..." Nick said nonchalantly, as Wu did a double take and swerved the car.

"And I'm missing this is not a HUGE deal how?" Wu sputtered.

"All in the day of your friendly neighborhood Grimm"

Wu shrugged and thought on in a little but took the cue from Nick and just enjoyed the ride.

G-G-G-G-G-G-G-G-G-G-G-G-G-G-G-G-G-G-G-G-G-G-G-G-G-G-G-G-G-G-G-G

"I'm not worried…well maybe a little… ok a lot" Bud paced the floor of his office as Hank looked on.

"Well you were threatened by a Hässlich, who threatened you with a Siegbarste. So I'm sure that fear is pretty well founded…" Hank words made Bud Woge and look at him like a wounded puppy… well beaver to be more accurate so Hank put his hands on his shoulder "That being said, both Nick and I have dealt with them before so I wouldn't fret…more than you usually do".

In that moment, Nick and Wu were escorted in by Bud's assistant.

"And speak of the calvary…" Hank started but was quickly interrupted by Bud running and grasping Nick in a hug"

"You're here…well of course you'd be here …. The mayor …me …asked you to be" Bud regained his senses and tried to shrug off the hug and steel himself unsuccessfully"

"How can we help you Mayor Wurstner?" Nick gave a grin but projected a seriousness that was pure him.

"Bud, Nick. Call me Bud" Bud scurried behind his desk, smoothed his suit and twiddled his thumbs.

"It seems I've run into a bit of trouble my first night in office, and I may be needing your assistance in both an official and unofficial capacity"

Nick looked over at Hank who nodded his head back towards Bud.

"I wanted to be the change in the world and decided to clean up city hall. Unfortunately, that meant that I had to fire a few corrupt individuals who were Hässlich and none too pleased already that an Eisbiber was put in charge. They tried to bully me and that is when Hank got involved."

"I might have dropped your name a little bit because they were having a hard time listening" Hank added.

"Yes, and that got their dander up and they decided to employ a Siegbarste to take care of their problem…that problem being me" Bud gulped.

"So of course, that was a threat heard by a former police officer so leaving out the wessen part I had my former friends in blue escort these men to a lovely holding cell downtown, but of course being the thorough man I am, I decided to give you a call."

"First day as head of security for the mayor and you are already making good decisions" Nick smirked.

"How is life without the best partner in the world, anyways" Hank chortled and Wu clutched his chest in mock pain.

"Pretty good, just thankfully Wu picked the right time to take the detective's exam. I guess he and I should go rattle those Hässliches bridges." He paused turning towards Bud, "Don't worry Mister Mayor, your best detective is on the case…." He gave Bud a joyful nudge and was glad to see that his words alleviated some of the grimness (pardon the pun) off his face.

G-G-G-G-G-G-G-G-G-G-G-G-G-G-G-G-G-G-G-G-G-G-G-G-G-G-G-G-G-G-G-G

"Do you ever regret turning Bud down?" Wu quizzed as they left the car.

"Nah, I like being a detective too much and it gets me a lot of access for things off the books" Nick replied as he held the precinct door open for a few passersby and his partner. "Besides, Hank was tired of the grind. He deserved the pay bump and the rest, though it may not seem like it now."

"WU…. BURKHARDT… GET IN HERE NOW!"

Wu jumped at the thunder in the Captain's voice and Nick shrugged as they both proceeded quickly to the Captain's office.

"CLOSE THE DOOR!" He bellowed and Wu made quick work with answering the order.

Barrett Etan was a large gruff man who looked like he ate nails for breakfast on a good day. He chewed at his unlit cigar and looked to be behind a children's desk due to his massive size. He was also a Taureus-Armenta. He liked that he could be himself around these detectives.

"Can you please tell me what in the blue hell is going on that I am getting a call from one our former officers in the mayor's office and now I have holding cells full of DAMNED TROLLS."

Wu relayed the story that Bud and Hank have given them.

"Wife tells me to leave New York…good opportunity….quiet little Portland and now I'm up to my neck in Wessen and a pain in the ass Grimm… Can't even enjoy my Saturdays anymore…all I wanted was a beer and a sandwich ….but no …." Captain Etan stopped himself mid-sentence realizing his officers were still in the same room, "Damnit, well then what are you doing around here talking to me!"

As they took off towards the door he cleared his throat. The two detectives turned to face the Captain. "By the way…. The cameras in the holding cells seem to be on the fritz…remind me Monday to have maintenance check that out"

Nick grinned, "Understood, Sir".

G-G-G-G-G-G-G-G-G-G-G-G-G-G-G-G-G-G-G-G-G-G-G-G-G-G-G-G-G-G-G-G

Nick was nursing his hand as he left the holding cells. Wu was looking over paperwork when Nick went by the desk and signaled him to follow.

"Our Gun for Hire is in Old Town Chinatown"


End file.
